Tout eau, tout feu
by Kuroganenogajil21
Summary: Une mission dans un château plus qu'hanté, rien de tel pour se rapprocher. C'est ce qui se passera avec Totomaru et Jubia deux des quatre éléments de Phantom Lord. Couple improbable, donc pas de Gruvia, ni de Lévia (Léon x Jubia), personnages présents : Gajil, Aria et Sol. Fiction ayant pour thème Halloween B-)


**Hey ! Une nouvelle fiction, basée sur un couple assez improbable**

**donc les fans du Gruvia (Grey x Juvia) ou Lybia ( Lyon x Jubia) passez votre**

**chemin, dsl. Donc le couple en question est le Totomaru x Jubia. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Petite précision : Il n'y a jamais eu la guerre Fairy Tail/Phantom Lord donc Jubia n'a jamais rencontré Grey. **

Tout eau, tout feu

Chapter 1 : Mission collective

L'automne était arrivé sur le royaume de Fiore, le soleil avait laissé sa place aux nuages gris et pluvieux. Les feuilles des arbres se coloraient et tombaient de leurs arbres. Dans une ville orientale du royaume appelée Ork, la guilde qui siégeait dans cette ville était bizarrement plus agitée que d'habitude. Vous l'aurez deviné, Phantom Lord qui était de nature calme mais puissante était en ébullition. Pour cause, les mages de cette guilde appréciaient la fête où il fallait effrayer les autres, Halloween. Ils se préparaient à faire peur non pas à leurs amis mais aux mages des autres guildes. Pratiquement tout le monde se prêtait au jeu à part bien sûr le mage le plus puissant de Phantom Lord, Gajil Redfox qui était accoudé au balcon du premier étage du Q.G. de la guilde. Le bâtiment vu d'extérieur ressemblait à un château qui avait trois petites tours de chaque côtés. A l'intérieur, il y avait des tables où les mages pouvaient s'asseoir et discuter, un bar et le tout était décorer de drapeaux qui avaient le symbole de la guilde en plein milieu. Le mage d'acier regardait les autres sans intérêt et en cherchant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien trouvé d'intéressant à cette fête. C'est alors que la porte principale de la guilde s'ouvrit et du rez-de-chaussée, on pouvait voir quatre silhouettes entrer dans le château. Ces silhouettes, Gajil les reconnut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit leur visage, c'était l'équipe la plus puissante de la guilde, les quatre éléments. La bande était composée d'une femme et trois hommes et avaient tous un élément naturel comme pouvoirs. La jeune femme s'appelait Jubia Lokser, on l'appelait plus souvent «Jubia de l'océan», elle utilisait l'eau comme élément. Elle était assez grande, fine, elle avait les cheveux bleus lisses et ses pointes avaient la forme de rouleau orientées vers l'extérieur. Ses yeux étaient de couleurs bleu marine et était habillé avec ses habits habituels, un manteau hivernal bleu foncé qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ses genoux surmonté d'une petite fourrure. Jubia avait aussi une poupée attaché au haut de son manteau qui devait chassé la pluie en principe. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle portait des cuissardes noires et un bonnet rond et haut. La mage d'eau avait également un parapluie rose avec des cœurs qu'elle avait prenait tout le temps avec elle.

Jubia ne souriait jamais, enfin Gajil ne l'avait jamais décoché un sourire et il se doutait qu'elle était blessée dans son cœur mais à Phantom Lord, les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place. Un des homme s'appelait Totomaru, appelé aussi «Totomaru du feu», c'était un jeune homme mince et musclé, il avait les cheveux noirs et blancs et étaient attachés en une queue de cheval courte. Gajil ne savait pas pourquoi il avait une trace noire horizontale qui lui traversait le visage. Sa tenue faisait penser à celle des ninjas, ses chaussures et son pantalon bouffant étaient noirs et son haut était orange. Et comme un vrai ninja, il avait toujours avec lui, un sabre qu'il maniait avec beaucoup de précision et d'adresse. Le mage d'acier ne lui parlait pas souvent mais il s'était dit que de faire une mission à ses côtés devait pas être mal. Gajil préférait partir seul pour réaliser une quête. Le Dragon Slayer vit les deux autres mages des quatre éléments suivirent les deux autres. Là, ces deux mecs étaient franchement des cas, l'un était tordu l'autre n'arrêtait pas pleurer même pour rien mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être le plus puissant mage de l'équipe. Il s'appelait Aria et on le surnommait «Aria du ciel». Comme son surnom l'indique, il utilisait l'élément de l'air et était très fidèle envers le maître et la guilde. C'était un homme de teint bronzé, de grande taille qui portait toujours un bandeau blanc sur ses yeux à cause de son trop grand pouvoir, un haut de forme vert avec une grande robe assortie, une étole pourpre et un collier rouge avec des petites croix et une tête de mort rouge également en pendentif. Aria était l'homme le plus mélancolique que Gajil connaissait, il se mettait à pleurer à chaque fois qu'il faisait du mal à quelqu'un ou même quand il réussissait quelque chose.

Le dernier des quatre élément était celui de la terre, Sol enfin «Sol de la terre» mais quand il se battait contre un ennemi, il exigeait qu'on l'appelle «Mister Sol». C'était un homme d'assez petite taille, mince et pas musclé, il avait les cheveux verts qui remontaient et une petite moustache de la même couleur. Il portait généralement un costume marron dont le col était remonté en trois branches de chaque côté, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. Il avait aussi un morceau de tissu noir accroché à ses coudes et un monocle à son œil droit. Il paraissait nul mais il cachait bien ses qualités au combat. Vus comme ça, ils devaient tout les quatre revenir de mission différente en solo. Le mage d'acier les suivit du regard et remarqua que le mage de feu avait une aptitude étrange. Ils les vit monter à l'étage et ils passèrent devant lui en le saluant simplement d'un hochement de tête. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du maître. Le maître de la guilde s'appelait José Porla, il était un des dix mages sacrés. Il était grand et fin, avait les cheveux noirs à reflets violets, des yeux verts foncés et une fine moustache. Question vêtement, on pouvait dire que José savait être en accord avec le thème d'en ce moment qu'était Halloween. Il portait un long manteau violet avec deux ailes dans le dos qui ressemblaient à celles d'une chauve-souris, une chemise blanche avec un pantalon rouge accompagné de chaussures pointues qui étaient similaires à celles des bouffons du roi et un chapeau de sorcier violet avec le sceau de Phantom Lord inscrit. Le maître était assis sur le siège de son bureau et les quatre mages étaient en ligne devant lui attendant qu'il commence à parler. José releva la tête et vit sa bande des quatre éléments devant son bureau qui avaient l'air de l'attendre. Il les salua.

«-Bonsoir vous quatre, pourquoi êtes vous venus ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Bonsoir maître, nous sommes venus vous faire nos rapports, commença Jubia.

-Bien, vu que tu as commencé, continues Jubia.

-Jubia a réussi à récupéré l'objet que mon client voulait que je récupère, voici les 200 000 joyaux.

-Très bien, à toi, Totomaru.

-J'ai battu les mages de la guilde clandestine Black Hawk qui effrayait les villageois de Shirotsume. 500 000 de joyaux.

-Bien joué, Aria.

-J'ai tué un monstre qui hantait une forêt dans le sud, que c'est triste, 1 000 000 de joyaux.

-Bravo et toi, Sol ?

-Well, j'ai retrouvé le bijou que ma cliente m'avait demandé de chercher, she m'a donné 1 000 000 too.

-Parfait, très bon travail vous quatre, vous pouvez prendre la moitié de vos jewels mais avant que vous repartiez, je voudrais vous parler avec Gajil, Totomaru, vas le chercher.

-Ouais, j'y vais.

Le mage de feu se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la pièce. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire car le Dragon Slayer d'acier était accoudé sur la rempart devant lui. Ayant une ouïe sur-développée, Gajil avait entendu les pas de Totomaru et aussitôt, il se retourna afin de faire face au mage de feu et lui demanda.

-Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ?

-Le maître veut t'parler, répondit simplement le mage de feu.

-Tch...j'arrive... .

Totomaru se redirigea vers le bureau mais avant qu'il prenne en main la poignée de la porte, Gajil reprit la parole.

-Hey, j'sais c'est pas dans mes habitudes de demander ça mais y'aurait pas un truc qui te traquasse ?

Le mage de feu se figea en entendant cette question. Il avait bien entendu, Gajil venait de lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ouah, incroyable. Totomaru se retourna vers le mage d'acier et lui répondit.

-Je...j'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tss...tu caches mal tes émotions, fit remarquer Gajil, aller, c'est quoi, une meuf, autre chose ?

-C'est...c'est rien du tout.

-Mon œil, tu...

-Bon, vous venez tout les deux, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer alors dépêchez-vous d'entrer avant que je perde ma patience, intervint José.

-Ouais, c'est bon, on arrive, maître, répliqua Gajil d'un ton las.

-Et plus vite que ça !

Le maître de Phantom Lord fit entrer les deux mages qui rejoignirent les trois autres déjà présents. José se réassit dans son siège et annonça.

-Si vous êtes là tout les cinq, c'est pour une très bonne raison, commença José.

-On s'en doute, c'est quoi c'te raison ? Demanda le mage d'acier.

-J'y viens Gajil, j'y viens, j'ai reçu une quête et elle vaut 10 000 000 de joyaux.

-10 000 000 DE JOYAUX ?! S'exclamèrent les quatre mages masculins.

-Oui c'est énorme, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, vous allez accomplir cette quête et si vous réussissez, vous aurez 1 000 000 de joyaux chacun.

-Ouah, c'est énorme, faut faire quoi ? Demanda Totomaru.

-Vous devrez aller dans un château du nord du royaume, c'est tout ce qu'on m'a dit, je pense qu'on vous en dira plus sur place.

-C'est obligé qu'on y aille tout les cinq ? Demanda Gajil.

-Oui, vu le montant, cette mission n'est pas faite pour se faire seul donc vous irez ensemble que ça vous plaise ou non, rétorqua José.

-On part quand ? Demanda Totomaru.

-Ce soir, répondit le maître.

A cette réponse, les cinq mages se mirent à regarder José avec des yeux exorbités et cela énerva le maître.

-Ne faites pas ces têtes, le client est très éxigeant et désir que vous arriviez ce soir pour vous expliquez la quête et pour que vous agissez le lendemain, donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de partir de mon bureau et de vous mettre en route et gare à vous si vous échouez, maintenant partez !

Le maître les expulsa carrément de son bureau et les mages ne purent dire leurs impressions sur la mission. Ils étaient tout les cinq debouts sur la mezzanine du premier se demandant en quoi consistait cette quête. Ce fut Gajil qui brisa le silence au bout de quelques minutes qui lui avaient parut longues.

-Bon, on se bouge ?

-Ouais si tu trouves le château du client, répliqua Totomaru.

-Bah on n'a qu'à aller au nord puis on demandera aux passants.

-Yes, It's good, lets go, intervena Sol.

-Oui allons-y, c'est si triste, continua Aria.

-Jubia est prête à partir.

-Bon bah partons.

Les cinq mages descendirent du premier étage et se dirigèrent vers la porte principale de la guilde. Ils sortirent du château et Aria utilisa un de ses pouvoirs pour les téléporter au nord du royaume. En quelques secondes, ils étaient déjà au nord de Fiore et ils ne restaient plus qu'à trouver le château du client. Le problème quand on est dans une région nordique, le temps change souvent et les mages le constatèrent. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, le temps était clair mais des nuages pluies ont rapidement couvert le ciel et la pluie se mit à tomber. Gajil, Sol et Aria se retournèrent vers Jubia qui comprit ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils pensaient que s'était sa faute, mais cette fois-ci, la mage de l'eau n'y était pour rien. Seul Totomaru resta de marbre face à cette pluie. Etonnée de voir son coéquipier du feu ne rien dire, Jubia le remercia intérieurement, c'était bien le seul de ces quatre mecs a bien l'aimé. Les quatre éléments et Gajil se mirent à marcher sous l'eau qui tombait et n'eurent même pas besoin de l'aide de passants pour leur indiquer le chemin. Devant eux, un panneau indiquait «Château à 1 km», en voyant ça, les mages s'empressèrent d'accélérer le pas enfin surtout Gajil qui ne supportait pas l'eau, oui l'eau fait rouiller l'acier.

Peu de temps après, les mages de Phantom Lord arrivèrent au château et ils purent un peu deviner ce qu'ils les attendaient. Ce château ressemblait à un château hanté. Les mages n'eurent pas peur, enfin, les gars non mais Jubia n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de bâtisse et elle se rapprocha un peu du mage de feu qui rosit légèrement à la proximité de la jeune femme. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du manoir et le mage d'acier toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit au moment où Gajil allait continuer à toquer. Sans savoir pourquoi la porte s'était ouverte seule, les cinq mages entrèrent dans le château. Ils se trouvaient dans le hall qui était très propre d'ailleurs même si vu d'extérieur, le bâtiment ne faisait pas vraiment envie. Gajil vit qu'il y avait une personne derrière le comptoir et s'y dirigea pour demander au majordome qui ressemblait à...à un zombie ?

-C'est bien ici qu'on nous a demander ?

-Vous êtes ?

-Les mages de Phantom Lord.

-Ah oui, c'est exact, c'est bien mon maître qui vous a demandé mais malheureusement il s'est déjà couché. Je vais vous conduire à vos chambres et vous discuterez demain, veuillez me suivre.

Gajil n'eut pas le temps de demander son reste que le zombie était déjà entrain de monter les marches qui menait au premier étage. Le mage d'acier regarda ses coéquipiers qui haussèrent des épaules avant de suivre le majordome. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et le zombie les conduisit à leur chambre. Gajil, Aria et Sol furent les premiers à être conduits à leur chambre. Le majordome revint devant Jubia et Totomaru en leur annonçant :

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais ces trois chambres étaient les seules avec un lit simple, je n'ai plus qu'une pièce avec lit double.

Les deux mages se regardèrent et en même temps leurs joues se coloraient de rose. Totomaru prit la parole.

-C'est pas grave, nous allons la prendre, merci.

-Je vous en prie, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

C'est sur ses mots, que Jubia et Totomaru se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir. Tout deux, se dirigèrent vers leur chambre en espérant passer une bonne nuit. Car cela n'allait peut pas être le cas...

_A suivre..._


End file.
